


Hunting is not a two man sport.

by Kadenwalsh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunting, Multi, Protective Sam Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadenwalsh/pseuds/Kadenwalsh
Summary: Gally is a younger hunter who has a good amount of experience under her belt. During a hunt, she runs into the Winchester brothers and everything starts to change.





	1. The Hunt

GALLY’S POV

My family died when I was 12. So, I had bounced from foster home to foster home since then. Even then it wasn’t anything new. My family moved around a lot, for my dad’s work. I often was asked if he was in the military, and soon I just started saying yes. That was easier to explain than what was actually going on because I didn’t know what was actually going on. We lived out of apartments and hotels, nothing too nice though. When I was 10 we moved to North Dakota, into a nice house. Although we were only renting it, it still felt more like a home than anything we’ve ever had before. We were planning on staying there for a while, they never said how long, but we knew it would be longer than anywhere else we would have stayed before. And then one day, I woke up and they were all dead.  
Not having a stable home wasn’t anything new to me, but the reason is different now. Monsters. Demons. Ghosts, shapeshifters, I could go on for days if I wanted too. They’re all real.  
When I turned 15, I started to look for the real reason my family had died. The cops had told me it was a serial killer, just like the other three families near us, but they had no explanation for why I was left alive. The other families had all been slaughtered, left to rot for days before anyone found them. I found my family dead the next morning.

That’s all in the past now, and I try not to think about it too much. Killing the evil shit out there helps me keep my mind off of it. Normally I hunt alone, having a few connections with other hunters, but I’ve never actually worked with any of them. There’s too much pain in this job to have anyone too close to you. But, again, I don’t dwell on this much, if at all. Too many evil sons of bitches to kill to think about being lonely. Plus, it’s easier to leave unnoticed if it’s just me.

RENO, NEVADA…... April 2017

“What do you mean weird?” The widow asks. Three days before, her husband had mysteriously died in an unexplainable way, bruised wrists, broken rib, and stab wound to the head. No signs of forced entry and the doors and windows were all locked. Sounded to me like a ghost, so I came down to check it out.  
“Weird like cold spots or flashing lights? Maybe you smelt sulfur?” I ask cautiously.  
“I have no idea why this pertains to my husband’s death!” She crosses her arms and I know I have to pick my next words carefully.  
“We just want to make sure there was no environmental factors in this case. Maybe there was a type of gas leak or electrical shortage that helped the murderer get in the workshop?” She sighs and uncrosses her arms. Thank God.  
“I mean, he had been complaining of flickering lights and the temperature just would not stay where we set it. But I don’t understand how this could’ve let someone in!”  
“Thank you, ma’am, I know this is a hard time for you, and once we have any more information for you we will let you know.” I got up from the chair and shook her hand, leaving her with my ‘business card’ in case she needed anything in the future. 

This wasn’t my first ghost hunt, and it went by quickly. I figured out who it was and burnt their bones within a matter of a few days. That night, I quickly left town, having a possible case in a few towns over in California. The drive wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be, but at night I couldn’t appreciate the beauty I knew surrounded me. That was my favorite part of this job, getting to road trip all over the country and see things no one thinks are worth seeing. Small towns with fascinating histories, big cities with small communities. All of it is beautiful in my mind. Even if all this shit hadn’t happened to me I probably would still be traveling, I would just be making money for it.  
Finally, by around 3am I get to the town, Guinda California. I don’t even know how to pronounce that. I find a grimy motel and once I check in, fall onto the bed exhausted. Tomorrow was going to be filled with interviews and lying, and just knowing how much work I had to do put me to sleep instantly.  
“What the fuck Sammy!?” CRASH  
I wake up to hear the assholes next door screaming and throwing shit around. Whatever they’re saying, they’re clearly angry, but at this point I don’t give a fuck because they woke me up at what? 5am?? I bang on the wall above my bed and the room next door falls silent.  
“Thank God,” I mumble, falling back onto the bed. After a few seconds, they start to argue again. This time I bang harder and finally, they stop arguing for more than a minute. By the time I’m half asleep when someone starts pounding on my door.  
“Fuuuuuuuu-” I get up, grabbing the gun on my nightstand and head to the door. Looking out of the peep hole I see a guy’s chest; he must be at least 6 feet 2.  
“What do you want,” I yell before even attempting to open the door.  
“I just want to talk” he replies in a deep voice. Oh god he’s from next door. Slowly I open the door, keeping the gun hidden behind the door just in case.  
“Oh.” Fuck he’s beautiful. Probably more around 6’’ 4’, dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.  
“Hi.”

 

SAM’S POV

“What the fuck Sammy!” Dean yells, chucking his shoe across the room, right passed my head hitting the wall behind me.  
“I’m not sorry! You have to deal with this!” We had been driving around the country killing demons and other creatures, and Dean just got more aggressive after every case. “This has to do with Dad, doesn’t it?”  
“Fuck you,” Dean says, grabbing a shirt and heading to the bathroom.  
“Dean, you can’t shut me out like this! You need to tal-“  
“I can do whatever the fuck I want to do. I’m a grown ass man. I don’t have to listen to anyone!” He yells at me. I go to reply when someone from next door bangs on the wall. Both of us fall silent for a second. Ignoring it I continue,  
“Just because you’re a grown man doesn’t meant shit, you still can’t bottle this up!”  
“I am fine. There’s nothing to bottle up.”  
“That’s bullshit.”  
BANG BANG BANG  
“I don’t need to talk.” Dean says.  
“Yes, you do. If not to me than to someone else. Bobby maybe? Or Ellen-“  
“There’s nothing to talk about Sam.”  
BANG BANG BANG  
“What the fuck?!” Dean says.  
“What the hell is going on over there?” I reply.  
“I dunno, you should go check.” Dean walks to his bag and grabs a shirt out, pulling it over his head.  
“Why me?”  
“Cause you’re getting on my nerves and if you don’t leave now I might just deck you across the face.” I put my hands up, surrendering and leave the room. I’m just hoping the guy next door is not that rude, I don’t feel like a fight this early in the morning.  
I knock on his door and wait a minute, hand on the knife in my pocket. You can never be too sure. I’m expecting to see a big guy in boxers or something when the door opens.  
“What do you want?” I hear someone yell from inside. It sounds like a girls voice.  
“I just want to talk,” I yell back. The door opens and I see a small girl, no older than 20 open the door. The second she sees me the deadly glare on her face disappears.  
“Oh.”  
“Hi.” I say awkwardly. Obviously, we both were not expecting each other. She recovers quickly and spits,  
“What do you want?”  
“Oh, um…” I am still stunned at the fact that this girl is fucking gorgeous.  
“Hello? Stare much?” She asks, wrapping her flannel around her tighter.  
“sorry, I just… I guess I just wasn’t expecting…” She cuts me off,  
“A girl? Yeah, I get that a lot. Now if you don’t mind can you and whoever else is in your room shut the fuck up? I’m trying to sleep and I have a busy day ahead of me.” She closes the door and I just stay where I am.  
“Dude, what’s going on?” Dean says, coming out of the room. I have no words. “It looks like you just say a ghost.” He laughs at his own joke, then goes back to being serious. “Did he fuck you up or something?”  
“She.”  
“Huh?”  
“She. And no, she just told me to shut the fuck up.” I laugh to myself. When was the last time I was speechless around a girl?  
“A girl? She must be fucking hot if she’s got you like this.” I just nod, and head back into the room.


	2. What the Hell are we Hunting?

GALLY'S POV 

Fucking dickheads, I think to myself as I get dressed. Since there’s no way I’m falling asleep anytime soon I might as well get a head start on this case. My laptop hums to life once I open it and I begin to look over the history of the town. There was not much of anything going on in this town. No crazy deaths, no deaths of anyone under 40, just your normal small town in the middle of nowhere. I was looking for a connection between the reports of missing people and any kind of creature I could think of.  
After about two hours of attempting to find something of substance, I decide to go grab some food. I head to a diner that I had seen when I came into town last night. There was something off with the atmosphere but I couldn’t figure out what it was exactly. Sitting down, I pull out my phone, seeing if anyone had called or texted me, but was met with a blank screen. It’s not like I was expecting a call or anything, but you never know.  
The morning news is on in the diner, the case I’m working comes on right when the waitress comes to my table.  
“Can I get you anything to drink?” She asks. I can’t help but notice how beautiful she is. Brunette and tall, maybe 5 feet 8, and curvy as all get out.  
“I’ll have a coffee please,” I say, smiling back at her. A smile I reserve for girls like her. She smiles back, and I swear she blushes, before she goes to get my drink. Now I’m not a lesbian, but it’s hard not to fall in love with girls sometimes. They’re just to goddamn perfect.  
“Your coffee ma’am.” Her nails are perfectly manicured, and her makeup looks like a professional did it.  
“Thank you. Hey, do you happen to know anything about all the people going missing in town?” I ask casually.  
“Yeah, devastating, isn’t it? Two of them were my teachers in high school and one of them was my neighbor growing up. In a small town like this, where everyone has a connection to everyone, it’s hard not knowing what’s happening.” I nod, hoping to get some more information out of her, but she just smiles nostalgically.  
“Do you know what people are saying? I mean in a town like this people are bound to talk, right?” I smile again and she blushes. Again.  
“Well, I heard that, now you didn’t hear this from me, but I’ve heard rumors that they aren’t even missing. That something happened to them, something that turned them into something else entirely, and the police are trying to cover it up by telling everyone they’re missing.” Well this makes things more interesting, don’t they?  
“But, that’s all just talk. I honestly don’t know what to believe.” She smiles sheepishly and then pulls out her little notepad, “So can I get you any food?”

 

SAM’S POV

“I swear it wasn’t like that,” I say, trying to get some research done. Dean had been teasing me all morning about the girl next door and I am getting extremely tired of it.  
“Oh, sure it wasn’t. You’re always speechless around ugly chicks. And ones you aren’t attracted to.” He scoffs, throwing the wrapper of his burger at me.   
“Dean, shut the hell up.”  
“so, have you found anything on this thing?” Dean asks instead of responding to me last comment.  
“No, not yet. There’s so much lore on missing people i don’t know where to even begin.”  
“Well, begin somewhere, I’m going to go talk to some of the locals, maybe neighbors or something. In a town this size, someone is bound to know what’s really going on.” As Dean heads out, I start to dig more. The history of this town is squeaky clean as far as I can tell. There has to be something connecting these disappearances. After an hour of dead ends and finding nothing, I check out anyone who had moved into town within the past 6 months. The search is easy, seeing as there is only two couples that moved into town; The Cherri family, and Scott and Martha Davis. I look up their addresses and see that both moved into the same neighborhood where all the missing people had lived.  
“Well that makes things easier,” I say to myself, not sure if I meant it sarcastically or not. Maybe a little bit of both. 

Looking around, I walk up to the house of the Cherri family and knock on their door. Maybe I could figure something out about this family that would connect me to what were even dealing with. The door opens and I see a young girl maybe 7 or 8.  
“Hi there,” I say, crouching down, “Are your parents home?” She shakes her head no, and then stills, not saying anything.  
“Well, Is there anyone else home that I could talk to?” Again she just shakes her head. Weird, “Okay, have a nice day then.” I quickly walk away from the front door, and once I look back, I can see the little girl staring at me through the window. I know being a hunter entails a lot of weird and creepy creatures, but nothing is spookier than a young girl staring at you, unmoving. When I get back to the motel, Dean is already back, flipping through Dad’s journal furiously.   
“Yo, what did you find?” I ask, throwing my jacket on the bed and walking over to him.  
“It’s not what I found, it’s what I didn’t find.”   
“What does that even mean?” I ask, completely confused.  
“Well, I didn’t find any signs of supernatural activity in this town, and no one had anything to say except how they hope these people are found quickly. But then I went to the diner that we passed on the way to the motel and talked to this hot waitress, and when I say hot, I mean hot dude,” Dean drags out the o in hot for a little too long.  
“Okay besides another girl to add to your list, what did you find?” He shakes himself out of it and goes back to looking through Dad’s journal.  
“She said something about the police maybe hiding a serial killer or some type of mass murders, but that no one really knows for sure. So, I thought I would look into it, see if I could find any lore on anything worth hiding from an entire town. Did you look up the towns history?”  
“Yeah, and its clean as a whistle, no weird deaths or disappearances in the last 50 years.”  
“Okay, but have you looked further back?”  
“No…” I think I know where he might be going with, and I hurry to grab my laptop and look up any records from after the 1970’s.   
“Still nothing Dean. I feel like were missing something.”   
“Did you find anything else while I was gone?” He asks, flipping through another few pages in the journal.  
“I mean, there are two couples that moved to town 6 months ago, when the disappearances first started. It’s not much but it’s all we got.” Dean shrugs and closes the journal.   
“Ill check out one you got the other?”  
“Yeah, I’ll text you the address.”


End file.
